


Rescue Her

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [12]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When Josie's sent away to a convent after being caught in an "intimate position." with another woman by the leader of her church, Hope sets out to find the love of her life.TW// involves homophobic undertones and languages.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: AU  stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Rescue Her

Hope cries as she tries to grab Josie's hand.

"Don't let them take me, Hope, please." Josie cries as the two men twice her size and larger in strength pull her away.

"Get away from her!" Hope screams, she's being pulled back by men twice her size as well, "Don't touch her!"

"Help me Hope! Please!" Josie cries, she tries to break free but their grips are too tight. Hope tries again and she manages to break free from the men's grasp and pull Josie from the other men's grasp. She pulls Josie into a hug and Josie can't stop crying. "They're-they're gonna kill me Hope."

Before Hope can respond, Josie's pulled away again, "NO!" Hope yells, "Let her go!" 

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME." Josie says as she tries to fight back."HOPE, PLEASE HELP ME, HOPE, PLE-" Hope watches in horror as another man sticks a needle in Josie's neck, causing her to fall asleep.

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Hope argues. She's restrained again, "Please! I'll do anything! Ju-just don't hurt her!"

"Miss. Mikaelson, it is okay." The woman in a black outfit responds, "I will cure Josette."

"Josie doesn't need any curing bitch!" Hope growls, "What the hell did you do to my friend!"

"Josette is sinning, my dear child, and it appears so are you." The woman replies. 

"Josie is a beautiful person inside and out! who the fuck cares if she's also into girls!" Hope screams, "I won't let you take her away from me! I'll fucking kill you!" 

Hope hears Josie's screams again, she's woken up. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Put her in the van." The woman orders.

"NO!" Hope roars, she tries to break free again but she's not as strong compared to the men before her. 

"LET ME GO! NO NO NO," Josie yells, "HOPE!" Josie cries, "I love you Hope." 

"I love you too" Hope yells back, "I love you so much."

"Take her away." The woman orders, Hope gasps as the men lift her up.

"Let me go!" Hope yells. "No, don't touch me!"

"Let her go!" Josie yells back as she gets forced into a van, "Leave her alone!" 

"JOSIE-" Hope cries, "I'll come back for you, I promise!" 

"HOPE!" Josie yells as the van drives away, "PLEASE HELP ME."

Hope gets thrown into a cell and breaks down crying. She screams and yells, banging her fists into the cold stony ground, ignoring the pain it inflicts on her. 


End file.
